


Muradîn

by lferion



Series: Iron and Light [12]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU of an AU, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Haunting, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Erebor's ghosts guard their King</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muradîn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 'Haunted' challenge on Fan Flashworks, posted [here.](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/323325.html)
> 
> Title is Khuzdul for 'spirit-place'.
> 
> Many thanks to Zana and Morgynleri for encouragement & commentary.

* * *

* * *

There were those who thought the depths of Erebor haunted. That the spirits of those destroyed by Smaug lingered near the tombs of those who left remains to be laid in stone, or that not all who fell in the Battle of Five Armies had gone on to the Halls of Waiting. Bifur chose not to disabuse those who came to him with wide eyes and wild tales of ghosts. For indeed, his King but slept, to wake again in this world, not the one to come. Discouraging the credulous made it easier to keep Thorin safe until he healed.


End file.
